This invention relates generally to flat panel display devices and particularly to a faceplate assembly for such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,633 discloses a modular flat panel display device in which shadow mask sections are supported between vanes which divide the display device into a plurality of channels. Positioned between the faceplate and the vanes are metallic vane tips which taper to a narrow edge at the faceplate side. The narrow edges of the vane tips rest against the faceplate and are substantially invisible through the faceplate because of the narrow line contact with the faceplate. A plurality of retainer clips are positioned along the vane tips to prevent the shadow mask sections from moving transversely in the channels.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 71,389 entitled "Faceplate Assembly For A Flat Panel Display Device" filed Aug. 30, 1979 by Victor Christiano, et al. discloses a modular flat panel display device which includes two rows of registration blocks which are arranged so that a block is present at each end of the propagation channels. The registration blocks contained within each row are fritted to the faceplate and the registration blocks are configured so that adjacent blocks cooperate to form vane tip guide slots. The registration blocks engage the shadow mask sections and support the shadow mask sections against transverse movement while permitting the longitudinal motion occasioned by thermal expansion. The shadow mask sections are channel shaped. Tie rods pass through the vane tips and the registration blocks to hold the components together in a single structure. Because the registration blocks are fritted to the faceplate, the components must be assembled directly to the faceplate and the registration blocks must be accurately fritted in the required positions.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 33,966 entitled "Modular Tube Shadow Mask Support System" filed Apr. 27, 1979 by John A. vanRaalte discloses a support system for a shadow mask assembly in a modular flat panel display device. Slotted insulating support members are fritted to the faceplate. The shadow mask sections are configured to closely fit into the slots so that the shadow mask sections are held against transverse movement with respect to the faceplate. The slots allow longitudinal movement so that the shadow mask sections are not deformed by thermal expansion. Retainer members are positioned on top of the slotted supports to retain the shadow mask sections within the slots. Additionally, biasing means are provided to retain the shadow mask sections in the desired position with respect to the slotted guide member.